Justice League: A Legend Reborn
by Kazuma Bushi
Summary: At the request of Broly's greatest enemy, a deal is struck between the Kaiōshins and one of DC's Goddess's, granting the Legendary Super Saiyan another opportunity at life in a completely new Multiverse.
1. Rebirth

**Written: 5/16/14**

_Thoughts_

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"'

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **____Broly floats in a neonatal tank._

**Chapter 1: **Rebirth

**_A dimension in between the Dragonball Multiverse and the DC Multiverse _**

"Why would I accept such an offer?" An orotund voice asked, bemused by the request of her three guests.

"Because you are the Goddess of Karma." The Supreme Kai answered nervously. His fingers fidgeted as he attempted to maintain eye contact with Rama Kushna. Her mere presence was overpowering, so much so that it was causing Goku to shiver.

"Indeed I am." The Goddess in question responded, flicking locks of her brunette hair behind her blue ears. "But what does that have to do with the request you have brought before me?"

A hard lump formed in Kibito Kai's throat as he scrambled for words to respond with. The Mistress of Nanda Parbat's eyes were now faintly glowing, indicating she was growing impatient. "I-it's be..."

"I'll take it from here." Old Kai's gravelly voice cut in. The Elder Kai sighed as he stepped forward in front of Kibito. That boy had no experience when dealing with matters like this. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence."

The Goddess simply nodded. "As it is to be in yours."

A thin smile formed on the elderly Kai's face as he stared up at Rama Kushna. Her beautiful blue skin was shimmering in the luminous white light of the dimension they were in. Had it been a more formal occasion, the Old Kai would have definitely have hit on her.

"As my younger and quite _foolish_ companion was saying." Kibito Kai shot his ancestor an icy glare. "We are here to offer you the prize of a lifetime."

Rama Kushna's left brow hovered lightly at the comment. "You mean the soul of this 'Broly' character? What is so special about him?" The Goddess of Karma had seen the Saiyan's life in it's entirety and she was far from impressed. In fact she felt slightly insulted that these Kaioshins had the nerve to bring such a tainted soul to her.

A muffled cough went into Old Kai's hands as he attempted to calm his nerves. He could viscerally feel the agitation emanating from her. "Broly was far from the most righteous person during his lifetime."

The Goddess snorted at the 15th generation Kai. Broly had been _anything_ but righteous during his miserable existence. "Don't play semantic games with me Kaioshin. Broly was a monster! A monster fueled by rage and irrational hatred for that man standing behind you." With a wave her Celeste hand outstretched, tugging the man known as Goku forward before her throne.

"Broly was responsible for an unquantifiable number of deaths. He erased 99% of your Universe's southern galaxy! Saying he was far from righteous is an abhorrent lie!"

Goku's eyes expanded as the Goddess of Karma began to grow at an alarming rate. The once six foot woman now towered over Goku and his companions at a whopping ten feet.

"**_He is a genocidal monster unbefitting of even being spoken about in my mere presence! He should should be eradicated from all of existence! Yet you bring him here asking me to reincarnate him in my Multiverse?_**"

Goku's throat ran dry as his eyes danced around the now shaking dimension. Her mere enraged words threatened to collapse it.

Kibito Kai's body stood paralyzed by fear. He had been against Goku's proposition from the second his lips had uttered it. But the goofy, almost child-like Saiyan had swayed him. He knew he should have listened to his instincts. What a fool they had been to think they could negotiate with a Goddess who could blink them out of existence.

"B-but he deserves another chance." Goku stuttered out meekly, watching as the The Mistress of Nanda Parbat grew even larger.

"Deserves?" Rama Kushna muttered incredulously. "You have the nerve to tell the living embodiment of Karma what someone deserves?"

Profuse sweat gleamed from Goku's forehead as the Goddess's now giant hand bent down and picked him up. Elevating the Saiyan to eye level she glared daggers into his skull.

The Old Kai suppressed the urge to palm his forehead. _Goku you idiot! Do you realize who you're talking to? It's a miracle she even agreed to speak with us and here you are getting her ticked off. _

"Forgive him Goddess." Old Kai quickly said. "He knows not what he speaks. His head is as empty as this dimension."

The blue skinned Goddess grunted at the Kai's remark. "That much is evident." Regressing to her normal stature and height, Rama Kushna placed Goku back on the ground.

_It looks like that was enough to subside her anger, at least momentarily. _

Slumping as he sighed in relief, the 15th generation Kai treaded over to Rama Kushna's golden throne.

"We did not mean to insult you in any way Goddess. Forgive me and my companions for any ill guided words we may have uttered." Old Kai lowered his head as he proceeded to bow.

Rama Kushna's eyes tensed as she observed the aging Kai before dismissing him. "Stand, there is no need for one God to bow to another."

Old Kai smiled warmly as he postured himself back into an upright position. "But what of our offer?"

The temperature in the dimension seemingly dropped as Rama Kushna glared at the Kai. "Do you realize what you're asking me?" She asked. "Not only are you asking me to bring a soul from another Multiverse into mine, but you're also asking me to reincarnate that soul."

"W-we know it's a lot to ask for b-but please we beg of you to do it." Kibito Kai butted in, his hands jumping to cover his mouth he realized who he had just interrupted.

Completely ignoring the Supreme Kai, Rama Kushna continued. "I am in charge of balance and Karma over the entire Multiverse. Bringing someone as evil as Brolly into my reality could irreversibly tip the scales."

"But he's changed!" Goku protested, his mouth speaking on it's own accord. "The 10,000 years he's spent in the Hell have made him better."

"10,000 years is not enough. 10,000 years is but a blink of the eye to me. No amount of time served in Hell can change a soul as black and wicked as Broly's."

"But it has!" Goku contested adamantly. "I for one especially should know how evil Broly used to be. He tried to kill me, my friends and my family on several occasions."

The Goddess of Karma had to concede to the protector of Earth's statement. Goku did indeed have first hand experience with him.

"As protector of my Universe and it's realms I can attest to Broly's change of heart. I've witnessed him go from evil to good." Old Kai and Kibito Kai both nodded their heads in agreement to Goku's statement. Broly's change of heart over the course of several millenia had indeed been miraculous.

"Assuming I believe you, why should any of that matter to me?"

"Because you're the Goddess of Karma. Broly's never been given a fair shot at life, even from the conception of his birth." Goku said, the images of King Vegeta's chilling actions against a mere child flashing in his mind.

"I have seen Broly's past. As tragic as his life and death was; why should I care? There are innumerable people who's lives have been as horrific, but yet they have not committed the same heinous acts as Broly."

Goku's lips quivered as he opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed them. Rama Kushna was indeed right about the Legendary Super Saiyan. "True as that may be, Broly is not entirely to blame for his actions."

"Who is to share the blame then?"

"I am."

Rama Kushna raised a quizzical brow as the two Kai's behind Goku gasped. "How do you share blame with a psychopath? I've seen your deeds as well, and you are practically spotless."

"It's because of my crying. My crying as a baby drove Broly mad."

The Goddess of Karma shifted in her throne, leaning forward, completely perplexed by the Saiyan's claim. "You played no part in any of Broly's actions yet you feel partially responsible for his actions? What kind of being are you?"

"A good one." Goku responded in his trademark grin. "If I hadn't ticked him off so much as a child he wouldn't have grown up to become the monster that he did."

"As honorable as your blame upon yourself for the deeds of another are; it is misplaced."

"W-what do you mean? I'm to..."

"No you're not." Rama Kushna sternly said, completely silencing any contention from Goku. "Broly's tragic life was due to his own actions and who he was."

"Who he was?" Goku mumbled to himself. Why was she being so cryptic now? And what exactly did she mean?

"You can ask the Kai's what I meant later." Rama Kushna said as she rose from her throne. "But as for our your offer...I too have had a change of heart; I'll do it."

"You will?!" The trio from the Dragonball Universe echoed in surprised unison.

"I will. But there will be several stipulations to what I'm about to do."

"Stipulations?" Kibito Kai did not like the sound of that.

"Yes, Stipulations." The Goddess of Karma repeated. "Following the cosmic laws of Karma there has to be."

"And what will these stipulations be?" Old Kai asked warily. He was unsure of how Rama's Multiverse worked.

"That is for me to know and for Broly to find out."

Goku sighed. She was the one with all the power in this situation, there was nothing he could do. He hoped these stipulations would at least be just. "Will they be fair?"

"Of course they will be, I'll be following the cosmic laws of Karma."

The two remained locked in a stare before Goku broke out into a smile. He had a good feeling about her, she seemed trustworthy. There was no apparent deceit in her words.

"Thank you...thank you so much!" Rama Kushna was taken back as she was suddenly enveloped into choking hug. "You won't regret this decision; I promise!"

Before the Goddess could even speak, the hug has over. Goku backed away sheepishly smiling at his actions.

"Sorry about that, I was just so happy I couldn't help it."

The normally impassive Goddess couldn't help but return the infectious smile. "It's fine. I can see why you're regarded as your Universes champion."

The two remained smiling at one another for a few seconds before the Goddess of Karma broke away. "So where is it? I can't start if I don't have his soul."

"Ah yes I almost forgot about that." Quickly walking forward, Kibito Kai handed the The Mistress of Nanda Parbat a white jar which contained a floating soul.

The Goddess of Karma eyed the jar carefully "Thank you." Turning around she walked back to her throne and sat down. "Now that I have this, we can officially declare this meeting over."

Taking a step forward to the throne Goku bowed. "Thank you for your time Rama and thanks for giving Broly another chance."

"Yes, thank you Rama Kushna. Your Multiverse will be most suitable to him." Old Kai added. It had been Goku's idea to send Broly to a completely different world and give him a fresh chance. Even after several millennia, the evils Broly had committed would not be easily forgotten by their Universe.

"I guess we'd better get going then. It looks like she'll have a lot of work to do." Kibito Kai said as he readied himself for teleportation.

Grabbing hold of the Old Kai's arm Goku dragged him over to the Supreme Kai. The trio waved goodbye before promptly vanishing.

"Now what to do with you?" Rama Kushna pondered to herself as she eyed the jar in her hand. What she planned to do could effectively change the course of history itself.

"You're playing a dangerous game."

The Goddess of Karma's head snapped around at the sound of an eery guttural voice. She glanced around the now empty dimension for several seconds before returning her gaze to the jar.

"Did you really think this meeting would go unnoticed?" Raising her head, Rama Kushna came face to with the Spectre, the vengeance of God.

The Mistress of Nanda Parbat jumped back in her seat, startled by the astral avenger. "How did you get here?" The dimension was a converging point between the two Multiverses. Even with the knowledge of it's location just finding it had been a challenge.

"The Presence sees all of it's creations. No matter which dimension you crossover too; he will be able to find you."

Rama Kushna's surprise doubled at the Spectre's words. _The Presence is watching me? What for?_

"The Presence is always watching." The Spirit of vengeance answered seemingly hearing the Goddess's thoughts. "Especially when it concerns beings from outside of our Multiverse."

The Mistress of Nanda Parbat nearly dropped the jar in her hand. "So what does he want from me?" Her fear outweighed her current shock. A visit from the Spectre was usually foreboding.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"But he has sent me to warn you." Levitating into the air the Spectre hovered directly in front of Rama Kushna's face. "If something goes wrong with this idea of yours I will strike him down." The Spectre threatened, jabbing a finger at the souls container.

The Goddess of Karma breathed a sigh of relief. If anything did indeed go wrong the Spectre's punishment would be justified. "That's all?"

"No." Turning away from the throne the Spectre stared at the nearly vacant dimension. "You will face the greatest amount of punishment for creating this scenario if it all goes wrong."

The blue skinned Goddess turned pale as the Spectre vanished into nothingness.

-A Legend Reborn-

Seven hours ago New York City was struck by what appeared to be a small comet. Entire city blocks were vaporized instantly as the comet breached the big apple's air space. The object had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. None of the governments scientists had been able to see it coming. The Justice League hadn't even been able to warn people about it's immanent collision.

The Justice Society of America had been the first on the scene, their headquarters allowing them to respond almost immediately to the crisis. Working together with local law enforcement and military aid, the JSA cleared most of the wreckage left in the aftermath of the impact. Finally arriving at the center of the chaos, the golden age heroes discovered what true cause of the damage was; a man. A man in his late teens to early twenties lay sprawled at the epicenter of a five mile wide crater.

The young man in question was gravely injured. Deep scars zigzagged across his rugged body. Blood was leaking from nearly every inch of his body. His face was completely drenched by his life liquid. Using a combination of super hearing and X-Ray vision, Power Girl determined he was still alive, at least for the time being. There were a million unanswered questions but his life had been the number one priority. The JSA knew one place where the mysterious man could be taken; S.T.A.R. labs.

Head scientist Tina McGee had been thoroughly surprised when the buxom blonde known as Kara Zor-L had lugged in a towering seven foot five male. After placing the man down in a secure bed, Power Girl had dashed off to help with the continuing relief efforts. Without the blonde it had taken the help of three of her lab assistance to lift the three hundred and three pound man into the neonatal chamber he was currently floating in. After three hours his vitals had finally stabilized, in due part to S.T.A.R. labs advanced technology.

"His physiology is like nothing we've ever seen before. Physically he looks human but on a genetic level he is far beyond any of us!" The head scientist at S.T.A.R. labs finished scribbling down her notes, astounded by her research teams findings. It hadn't been their original intent to analyze his physiology but after gaining several blood samples, natural scientific curiosity took over.

It had been clear from the moment Power Girl brought him to the lab that the man wasn't human. No human being could possibly have survived what he had gone through. Tina McGee had several inclinations which led her to believe this man was not of this Earth. He possessed no meta-gene, nor did his readings indicate that he had superpowers of any sort. Android and Cyborg had been eliminated from her list of possibilities, seeing as how he had lacked any technological parts of any kind.

Stepping forward to the Amniotic filled tube she placed her hand against the thick glass. "There are so many questions we have. So many tests to run. Hopefully when you wake up we'll both find answers." With a long sigh the red headed scientist exited the room, locking it with her finger print and simultaneously turning off the lights in the room.

_**Kill them...Kill them all! They cannot restrain you...nothing can! Wake up...wake up!**_

With a guttural growl Broly's eyes jolted open. He was floating around in some ooze green liquid. What were all these tubes and instruments doing attached to his body. Where was he? Why was he trapped in behind a wall of glass? The room surrounding the tube was so...dark. Boundless darkness enveloped every corner of wherever he was. A jagged pain tore through his chest as he shifted in the tank. He felt trapped...caged...contained. This was not a joyous feeling. Whatever this thing was he had to break out!

Ripping the oxygen mask from his face Broly slammed his head against the glass. A spiderweb of cracks appeared and spread as as Broly repeated the action several times. This was clearly not regular glass, whatever material formed it was incredibly durable. But regardless of that he couldn't help but feel like a weakling. _Where is my strength? _Growing frustrated the Saiyan outstretched his fist, pounding against the glass until it eventually shattered into a million pieces. _Finally._

Walking along broken shards of glass and spilled Amniotic fluid Broly glanced around. This place was as dark as ever, even more so than when he had been in the damnable glass. Continuing his tread a sharp chill went down his spine. He didn't know why but something about the darkness disturbed him. Raising his hands to eye level he saw that it was trembling. He had to get out of her now!

After several minutes of stumbling and tripping in the dark, The Legendary Super Saiyan manged to find the door. With two quick hits the door flew open, surprising Broly along with the guard that was walking down the corridor. _I'm getting stronger!_ He could literally feel the power flowing through every vein of his body. Mere seconds ago he had struggled to break through that strange glass, but in two quick hits he had broken a through a steel door. Smirking to himself as he stepped into the light, Broly continued down the corridor bypassing the still gaping guard.

That door had weighed at least twenty tons and he broken through it like nothing! Quickly regaining his senses the guard realized he had to act fast. The man responsible for the still on-going chaos in New York was attempting to escape. Digging into his left pocket the guard grabbed his walkie talkie "Alert S.T.A.R. labs, subject New York is attempting to escape!"

Turning to his left Broly entered into an entirely new corridor. The Saiyan was still unsure of his location but judging from all the signs he was at some place called S.T.A.R. labs. His mind was still hazy but he was almost certain he had never heard of this place. The fog clouding his mind wasn't just about where he was, it was about everything that was going on. How had he ended up here? In that glass? What was this power he felt coursing through every atom of his body?

"Back up against the wall and put your hands up!"

As Broly turned the corner he came face to face with a squadron of heavily armed U shaped robots. Acquiescing their demands Broly lifted his hands, doing as told. He did not appreciate their tone or the threatening manner they were approaching him with.

_**Kill them! Kill them all! Disrespect will not be tolerated! They do not know who you are!**_

Stumbling against the wall the colossal Saiyan clutched his head. He'd heard this voice before in the tank. It was the voice that had commanded him to wake up. Who was it? Where was it calling out from? Why was it calling out to him? Why was it commanding him to kill? And why did he have an inclination to follow through with it?

Opening his eyes the son of Paragus found himself surrounded by the battalion of robots. Glancing around he noticed their guns were aimed at various parts of his body. There were twelve of them in total and each one of them looked more than anxious to shoot.

"We will not say it again. Stand down!" The apparent leader of the machines yelled as his finger hovered over the trigger.

The Legendary Super Saiyan snarled at he gazed down at the impudent machine. Who did this automaton think he was to speak to him in such as manner? In a move too expeditious for any one of the machines to pick up, Broly lifted their apparent leader by it's head, crushing it in his palm. Oil and sparks of electricity flailed wildly in Broly's hands as he applied more force, watching the robot's legs thrash into a beautiful silence.

In a nanosecond the rest of the machines fired, reacting to the death of their apparent leader. Their bullets bounced harmlessly against Broly's muscular frame. More than a hundred rounds from each machine had been fired but the juggernaut was still standing tall. An amused smile spread across the Saiyan's face as he watched the automatons back away, frightened, and finally out of ammo.

"Is that the best you can do?

The question went unanswered as Broly grabbed the nearest machine tearing him apart with sheer brute strength. On his left two robots attempted to catch him off guard but were incinerated by a green ball of energy Broly hadn't even realized he could fire. As Broly gained distance from the wall, the remaining eight automatons began encircling him. Though seriously outnumbered the Legendary Super Saiyan couldn't help but feel excited.

Licking his top lip the Saiyan charged into battle with reckless abandon. A quick right hook shattered the machine to his right. Three robots from behind took this as an invitation to attack. Broly growled in rage as one of the machine's claws sunk into his neck. Reaching behind he tore the automaton from his shoulders, using the wall as a bat as he savagely slammed the robot against it.

"You'll pay dearly for angering me!"

Broly proceeded to stomp it's head until the redness of the machine's eyes faded. Even then he continued, trampling the robot until it's body parts were mere oil smears on his feet. In his fit of rage Broly hadn't even noticed the remaining robots that were attacking him.

"_**Enough**_!"

The entire corridor glowed iridescent green as a volley of energy washed through the hall. Broly's eyes shut instantly as he subconsciously expelled his bubbling power in a concentrated wave of energy. Slowly opening his eyes Broly was greeted by the sight of flames. The smell of burning embers invaded his nose as he tried to piece together what had just happened.

The machines had attacked once again, raising his already growing anger. All he wanted to do was make them pay for attacking and insulting him. He had been so angry after that last machine stabbed his neck. Every fiber in his body had screamed for their destruction. He had closed his eyes for just a mere second...and now...and now the corridor had been vaporized. Examining further, the damage hadn't been regulated solely to this hallway, the entire floor had been destroyed.

_W-what am I?_

Broly's hands shook in horror as he glanced back to the destruction he had caused. He needed to get out here now before he did anything else. Leaping into the air Broly flew through the remaining S.T.A.R. labs floors, finally smashing his way through the roof. On the seventh floor head scientist Tina McGee stood with her mouth gaping. Not only had he had destroyed the first floor, but he had managed to escape as well.

Quickly pulling out her cell phone the red head dialed several numbers. "Someone get me the JSA immediately!"

* * *

**A/N: **Rama Kushna is a pretty obscure character in the DC Universe but she is high tier character. Most DBZ X Marvel/DC Comics crossover stories tend to have the protagonist show up through convoluted means, some of them being rather cliché as well. Heck I've even done it. I.E. a Ki blast rips open a hole to another Universe. I decided to go against the grain for this particular story.

The DBZ Multiverse as per BOG has 12 Universes and the DC Universe has 52. In a lot of stories I see it talked about like these two series are alternate realities of another; but they're not. They are two completely different Multiverses that are part of a grander Omniverse. For a DBZ character to be brought into another Multiverse I figure it would take a lot of power, hence Rama Kushna being used.

This is 10,000 years after the end of DBZ in the dimension that Movie 8 and Movie 10 took place in. IIRC Akira Toriyama has stated that each movie took place in a different dimension. DBZ Movie 11(Bio-Broly) is non-canon to this story. Broly never reincarnated because he was too evil and too great a threat, up until this point where he's had a change of heart.

**Thanks for reading and remember to review please!**


	2. Trouble in Manhattan

**Written: ****5/25-5/27/14**

**Published: 5/27/14**

_Thoughts_

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"'

**Special thanks goes to:** itheone, Scion 141, fightingchampion, Guest, edboy4926, Hyu, drkt, Lord Sigfry, ssj4shadowsaiyan, .1656, spencerlonewolf, timijaf, Entropic Horizon.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Scion 141: **Broly barely gets used for anything which sucks, which is partially why I decided to use him. He's also my favorite character in DBZ. The abstract entities such as Rama Kushna will make sparse appearances, but they won't be be seen or mentioned a lot. The Spectre looks different in the New 52? I've read a few issues with him it, and he looks practically the same to me. Broly's **definitely** not going to be a Goku-like character; that's just not him even if he is good.

**Fightingchampion: **Broly's definitely not going to be a wuss in this story.

**Guest: **Bills and Whiss don't really have much to say about this. Their job is to regulate destruction and what the Kai's did was pretty much out of their domain.

**Hyu: **Yeah Gohan is one of the most overused DBZ characters, but he is one of the most popular ones as well. I am guilty of slightly altering Gohan's character in my other story. However, I think the change is reasonable considering that my Gohan doesn't share the same exact parentage as the canon version of him. Shakeru's fic is good though. There's another Broly X Justice League fic, which partially inspired this story, but it hasn't been updated in a while. Honestly the update rate of my stories depends on how interested I currently am in the fandom. I might update much sooner than you expect.

**Lord Sigfry: **He broke out of the neonatal tank and was a little disoriented when initially approached by armed robots; I think that's a reasonable reaction. He settled himself afterwards though.

** .1656: **Thanks! Yes, Broly's memory has been tampered with. He remembers a few things but there are a lot of missing pieces in his memory. Broly still has violent inclinations, partially due to his Saiyan heritage and "who he is". He's not _as _destructive as his former self though. As for who will track him down first you'll find out in this chapter.

**Spencerlonewolf:** I'm not sure what you're talking about as far as the redemption story thing. 10,000 is a lot of time for people to change. If someone like Majin Buu can be redeemed and reincarnated, I don't think it's too unreasonable that Broly can do the same. Broly doesn't have full access to his powers yet, but they will be returning to him gradually throughout the story.

**Eraser God: **All your questions will be eventually answered.

**Entropic Horizon:** I intend to expand on Broly becoming good throughout the story.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Broly, in a pair of briefs flies towards the Empire State Building._

**Chapter 2: **Trouble in Manhattan

"Just my luck, on my one day off this has to happen." Drawled a highly annoyed teenager. Her irritation was growing with each passing second. "Can't crime just take one day off?" Soaring higher into the air, Stargirl adjusted her mask, stretching the blue polyester over her face as she scanned the skies.

Today was supposed to be her one day off, her _one_ day of enjoyment and relaxation. She had planned to go to the spa, to pamper herself; to relinquish all responsibilities for the day. But no...a comet _just_ had to strike New York today. Well it hadn't actually been a comet, it had been some random guy that had fallen out of the sky...but_ still_ her point remained. Every available JSA member had been called for duty, including Stargirl.

She had seriously considered ignoring the call to arms. She could have come up with a legit excuse. 'Sorry team I fell asleep and my communicator totally wasn't working...sorry'. Scrunching her cheeks as she turned eastward she frowned. That would never have worked, especially considering her stepfather had received the same exact call.

With a saddened sigh the blonde had groggily rolled out of bed, canceling all her luxurious plans for the day. Suiting up in her infamous America themed costume she had flown straight to New York. Much to her relief by the time she had arrived in the worlds Mecca, most of the damage had been under control. Thank goodness for Kryptonians, Power Girl had been a real life saver. Supergirl's alternate world cousin had been a golden haired angel to her. She would have to thank her later after this ordeal was over.

When she arrived she thought everything had been taken care of. Power Girl, also affectionately known as PG had lugged the man, who turned out to be extremely tall, from the crater all the way to STAR labs. As the visage of the buxom blonde faded in the distance Stargirl concluded the situation was taken care of. With the rest of the JSA's help damage control was handled rather quickly. Power Girls assistance after dropping off the craters sole occupant had tripled the speed of the process. Finally after several hours the military and various local departments had managed to gain control of the situation.

There were millions, possibly billions worth of damage, but luckily there were no casualties. Excitedly checking her watch, the star spangled kid saw that she still had time. If she flew at her top speed back home she could possibly still enjoy the rest of the day. But before her red boots could even lift off the New York concrete, Jay Garrick buzzed in her ear.

"Stargirl we've got a situation on our hands. The man responsible for today's destruction has just broken out of STAR labs." A flurry of curse words erupted from Pat Dugan's stepdaughter's mouth.

"Stargirl are you listening?" The speedster asked, worry seeping through every syllable. The line had suddenly gone silent.

"This day just keeps getting better." Massaging her sore temples Stargirl was tempted to rip the communicator from her ear and fly home, but she knew better. She was a Superhero and regardless of how annoying the job could sometimes be; she had a duty to do it.

"Stargirl?" the voice on other line sounded much more frantic. With a prolonged sigh the blonde gathered her wits before responding.

"Yes Jay I'm here."

"Good."There was another moment of silence before the elder Flash spoke again. "Our number one priority is locating him. All available JSA members who can fly are being ordered to take to the air. This includes you. The rest of us will handle the ground. "

Though he wasn't anywhere visible, Stargirl nodded in response to his words. "Understood."

"Good luck." With those parting well wishes the line went dead, Stargirl now fully informed of her mission.

Those were the events that had led to her scouring the New York skies. So far nothing had come up. Not a sighting, not a report, nothing ….._nada_. How could a guy who was seven foot five vanish off the map? New York was full of all kinds of oddballs and weirdos, but a guy who was easily twice the average height, and who could fly was something anyone would notice. So why hadn't she found him yet?

Trailing her hand across the tip of her cosmic staff, the blonde let out a groan of exasperation. Her plans for the day were all but ruined. "If I ever find this guy I'm going to shove this staff so far up his..." Her words trailed off as she spotted something highly unusual in the clouds. A half naked man was streaking towards the top of the Empire State Building.

"Well that's something you don't see every day."

Gently tapping the communicator in ear she linked up with the rest of the team. "I think I just found our escapee."

- A Legend Reborn-

Broly's senses had been in overdrive from second he had smashed through the roof of STAR labs. As he'd soared into the open air, he'd found himself surrounded giant structures, the likes he'd never seen before. Colossal buildings stretched as far as his eyes could see. The entire skyline was dominated by what he could only describe as architectural wonders. Though his memory was still cloudy he couldn't recall seeing structures of this magnitude.

Flying rather absentmindedly, he allowed his curiosity to guide his flight. His awe grew with every building he bypassed, occasionally halting to glance inside them. This of course had garnered him attention from some of the buildings occupants. He had been hovering on the 50th floor of a building office when a woman had spotted him. Her coffee mug crumpled to the ground, shattering as she shrieked in surprise.

Broly's face twisted in confusion as he watched shades of red sprinkle across her cheeks. Almost instinctively her hand rose to cover her mouth, muffling her gasp as she pointed an accusing finger towards him. Slowly, he backed away from the glass separating them, along the way managing to catch his reflection. He immediately understood her reaction as he glanced over himself; he was half naked. For all intensive purposes he was practically naked.

He was completely clothless save for a pair of black briefs stretched over his genitals and backside. During his brief time at the laboratory he had failed to inspect himself properly. He didn't mind being shirtless, it felt perfectly fine to him. But where were the rest of his clothes? He highly doubted he had arrived in that chamber being dressed like this.

The Legendary Super Saiyan was snapped out of reverie as more people began to gather at the window. With predatory eyes a group of women began whistling at him. Sticking out her thumb and pinkie one woman placed it in front of her lips, mouthing out the words "Call me". Broly was unsure of what to make of this gesture but he felt uncomfortable, especially with the way her tongue was circling her top lip. Deciding he'd seen enough of the building, the Saiyan had flown off leaving behind a crowd of disappointed women.

All of this was incredibly confusing to him. First he had awoken in a green ooze filled tank. Then he had been assaulted by a squadron of strange robots. Then he had destroyed them all with a power he didn't even know he had. And on top of it all, he was in some city he had never heard about or seen. Just what the hell was going on? He needed time to pull all these pieces together. Spotting an incredibly large building that easily dwarfed the structures around it, he soared towards it.

His landing was anything but soft, his feet upturning concrete as he slammed into the ground. All activity ceased as the occupants of the observation deck as it was dubbed, turned towards the newcomer. Once again Broly immediately felt uncomfortable. He didn't know whether it was from the lack of clothing or the wary glances the crowd was giving him. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Finally after several minutes someone finally decided to say something, breaking the awkward silence. A man dressed in a police uniform approached him. From his posture and the way his hands were shaking, Broly could tell the man was nervous.

"S-sir I-I'm going to have to a-ask you to put on some clothes." The officer stuttered out as he finally neared Broly. The Saiyan was easily two feet taller than him, increasing his already wracked nerves.

Broly's arms folded as he gave the man a passing glance. He was unsure of who the man exactly was but judging from his outfit and the way the crowd had given him leeway, he was willing to bet the man was a law enforcer of some kind. He appreciated the tone he approached him with, it was in complete contrast to the way those damnable automatons had done it.

"Do you have any clothes to offer me?" The question was genuinely asked. Almost anything would be better than the one article of clothing he was currently wearing.

"N-no I don't."

A frown settled onto Broly's face as the Saiyan uncrossed his arms. "Well then you're wasting both yours and my time." With a dismissive wave the Son of Paragus motioned the officer away, but the officer remained put.

"Sir I'm not going to ask again. You're going to have to put some clothes on. There are children out here." The officers left hand motioned to the crowd, where several of the children's eyes were being covered by their parents hands.

Sighing frustratedly, Broly ran his his fingers through his brunette locks. "Look I don't have any other clothes and unless you..."

"Officer is there a problem here?"

Glancing up Broly saw a blonde haired woman hovering in the sky. A large white star resided in the center of her blue top. A multitude of other, slightly smaller white stars trailed down her arms, all the way to the tips of her red gloves. A matching red belt was fitted around her slim waist, above her blue and white stripped shorts. Her aqua colored mask covered most of her face, but from what Broly could see they were roughly around the same age.

The officer in turn stood star struck, scratching his temple as he watched the girl descend from the sky.

"Hey look it's Stargirl!"

"Look at her abs!"

"Dude she's like the hottest member of the JSA!"

Outwardly Courtney Whitmore maintained a calm composure, but underneath her mask she was gushing at the compliments from the crowd. She quickly expelled the praise from her mind, refocusing on the task at hand.

"I was trying to get him to put on some clothes but he just isn't listening." The officer answered in reply to her question.

Broly huffed in annoyance at the little man in front of him. He had been trying to explain the situation before 'Stargirl' as she'd been called had shown up. "Look." The Saiyan said, jabbing a finger at the officer's chest. "I don't have any clothes. I was trying to tell you that before _she_ got here."

The girl in question shot Broly an annoyed glare. As her eyes lingered over his body she recognized that this was definitely the guy they had been looking for. He was huge! He still managed to look tall while being slumped over Power Girl's shoulder's, but his full height dwarfed even that. But where were the scars and scrapes that had lined his body? His abs, which were magnificently sculpted, were completely blemish free.

_He was barely alive when Power Girl had rescued him! He face was drenched in blood. No one heals that fast! Could he be Kryptonian?_

Placing her hand on the officer's shoulder as she moved him aside, she turned and faced Broly. "I'll take it from here officer."

Standing directly under the Saiyan's gaze, Stargirl realized just how small she was. She felt like a midget under his eyes. Frowning, she levitated into the air, standing eye level with the man. How was she going to intimidate the bad guy if she looked like a kid to him?

"You know you're in a lot of trouble right?"

Broly's eyes narrowed at the word trouble. Was she from STAR labs? "For what?"

"For what?" Stargirl's eyes widened as she shot the Saiyan a stupefied look. "You villains never take ownership for your actions."

"Villain?" The Saiyan repeated, equally as confused as the blonde. _What the heck is she talking about? _

Rolling her eyes as she face-palmed, the blonde sighed. She was already seriously ticked off and his feigning of innocence wasn't helping at all. "For all the damage you've done to New York and STAR labs. You've probably cost billions of dollars in damage today!"

_New York? So that's the name of this city. _"What damage did I cause?"

If the Star-Rod hadn't been nearly indestructible it would've shattered from the pressure it's owner was applying to it. "Okay that's it!' Gritting her teeth the blonde edged closer to the Saiyan, jabbing an angry finger at his chest. "You came crashing out the sky, destroyed a good portion of Manhattan and attacked STAR labs! And now you're trying to play dumb about all of it!"

An unconscious growl escaped Broly's lips as he felt the tip of her finger make contact with his bare chest. She was speaking to him in the same manner those automatons had.

"First I have no idea of anything you're speaking of." The Saiyan recounted the incident at STAR labs, but truthfully had no idea about anything else. "Second, I don't like your tone. I highly suggest you simmer down and remove your finger from my chest."

"Or what?" Smirked Stargirl as she pushed her index finger forward. The gloved hand fully entrenching itself in the Saiyans skin.

**_You've warned her but she fails to listen! Make her pay! Make her pay!_**

Stumbling back the Saiyan clutched his head. There was that voice again. Where was it coming from? This girl was beginning to annoy him, but not to the extent he felt necessary to get physical with her. Shaking his head he ignored the voice, forcing it down into the deep recesses of his mind.

"I'm going to say it again...leave me alone!" Grabbing the startled blonde's hand he threw her back with a force that surprised them both.

With a growl the star spangled kid eventually floated to a halt. Angrily lifting her cosmic rod, she pointed it directly at Broly.

"Okay I've had just enough of your...awh crap."

Stargirl had been unaware of her increasingly tightening grip on the staff's base, causing her to accidentally fire a beam at the half naked Saiyan. Chaos ensued as Broly was sent flying through the observation deck's railing. Groaning to herself Stargirl quickly dashed after the man, leaving behind a scared and confused crowd.

- A Legend Reborn-

With a tremendous crash, the Legendary Super Saiyan impacted the ground. A large crater welcomed his arrival as he greeted the New York pavement face first. With a piqued growl the Saiyan floated out of the basin, landing in the middle of incoming traffic. A horrified expression crossed the face of a man, as he attempted to slam the brakes of his car as it neared collision with Broly. The car folded like a tent as it rammed into the Saiyan. The vehicle was completely totaled but Broly didn't have a scratch on him.

The remaining cars on the road all screeched to a halt as they stopped and gawked at the incident. Paying them no mind Broly reached inside of the car and dragged the man outside, setting him a few feet from the site of the crash. With a parting glance, Broly flashed the man an apologetic smile. It was his fault the man's car was totaled. He would've stayed to speak with him, but he had more pressing issues like locating the girl who attacked him.

Jumping into the skies the Legendary Super Saiyan swiveled his head around as he attempted to locate the impetuous blonde. His eyes narrowed as he located the costumed hero flying directly towards him. Clenching his fist, he dashed off to meet her mid way. She hadn't heeded his warnings and now she would suffer greatly for it.

Slowing her speed to normal levels, Stargirl raised her hands defensively as she watched the enraged Saiyan fly towards her. "I'm sorry about attacking you, I didn't meant to..." Her words were rammed back into her mouth as Broly's fist collided with her jaw. Nothing she could possibly say to him would have mattered.

The blonde was sent rocketing backward, the window of a jewelry boutique finally halting her flight. Rubbing her aching mandible, Stargirl wobbly rose to her feet. Glancing down at the shards from the broken window, she frowned as she saw the large bruise that now rested on her face. _No more playing nice. This guy is definitely going to get it!_

With her cosmic staff leading the way, Stargirl rose into the air, flying straight towards the smirking Saiyan. Motioning his hands forward Broly egged the girl to attack him.

_Show me what that pitiful staff can do!_

In mere seconds Stargirl closed the gap between the two of them. She was at a severe height disadvantage but her cosmic rod could at least make up for some of it. Thrusting her stepfather's weapon forward, she jabbed it at the Saiyan's face. By the skin of his teeth Broly narrowly evaded the attack, bopping his head just in time, allowing it to pass overhead.

With a growl of frustration Stargirl quickly recoiled her staff, her legs shooting out and slamming the Saiyan directly in the solar plexus. It had the effect of a mosquito bite, causing the Saiyan to raise an amused eyebrow.

"Is that it?"

_Let's see how he tries this on for size_. Stargirl didn't bother to respond, instead choosing to fire an energy blast at point blank range. A wave of pain instantly hit Broly as he was sent tumbling back, crashing through a nearby building. Clearing the smoke steaming from his body the Saiyan quickly dashed back into battle. But before he could even leap through the hole he had inadvertently caused, he found himself being tugged by an incredible gravitational force.

Thrashing and turning Broly attempted to resist the force attracting him but was powerless to do so. It seemed the more he resisted, the more powerful the force became. Conceding to it's might, he was finally dragged to it's source; Stargirl. The cocky smirk on the girl's face was more than enough to reignite the Saiyan's anger. Outstretching his palm, Broly summoned a green Ki beam into existence.

Sirens immediately began blaring in Stargirl's mind as she viewed projectile soar towards her. She attempted to create a shield, but by then it was far too late. With an impact that set off every car alarm in a block's radius, the blonde was sent hurtling into the ground. The immense gravitational force around Broly ceased as the girl slammed into the Earth. Raising his right hand, the Saiyan ventured to create another blast. He would end this battle for good.

With an effortless flick her hurled the Ki beam at the still dazed teenager. It was mere inches away from colliding when the girl suddenly vanished. Broly's brows locked in confusion as he saw a red and yellow streaks appear on the ground.

"Stargirl are you alright?"

Woozily opening her cerulean eyes, Stargirl found herself tightly wrapped in Jay Garrick's arms. "I'm peachy how bout yourself?"

The Elder couldn't help but chuckle at her words. Regardless of the situation she remained her same old self. "I'm doing alright myself. Sorry for taking so..."

Placing her finger on his lip she silenced the elder Flash. "It's fine you don't have to apologize. We need to worry about _him _though." Lifting her finger Stargirl pointed at Broly who was now streaking towards the pair.

"DontworryI'veGotthis."

In a literal Flash Jay Garrick carefully set the girl aside and sped off to engage his attacker. Booming laughter was heard as Broly observed the man's outfit. _Is that a pot on his head?_ He took a second to wipe the tears from his eyes but by then, Jay Garrick had vanished.

"Where did...!"

An unexpected fist from behind sent the Saiyan lurching forward. Angrily twisting around he attempted to grab the bug was swatting him. But before he could complete the turn around a barrage of punches assaulted his stomach. Then his ribs. Then his kidney. Before finally returning to his back. The fists themselves didn't sting but the sheer number and speed of them, was enough to bruise Broly's skin.

With seemingly endless attacks coming in from all angles the Saiyan was too disoriented to do anything. He could feel his anger bubbling ready to burst with every attack that him. _I'm faster than this. Why can't I hit this fool!_ With a primal scream that caused Stargirl to grip her ears, a volley of energy was ejected from the Saiyan's body. The assulat immediately ceased as his attacker was flung into a nearby car.

Glancing at one another Stargirl and Broly shared a startled look. The same question ran through both of their minds. Where had that power come from? Shaking off her shock, Stargirl leapt to her feet. Her teammate was in trouble. Siphoning the energy from a nearby power line, she fired a concentrated blast of energy at the still frightened Saiyan.

Unlike her previous attacks this one had no effect at all, but served to awaken Broly from his stupor. Settling his eyes back on his opponent the Legendary Super Saiyan charged towards her. Rotating the tip of her staff Stargirl armed herself for the inevitable. _Electricity didn't work? Well let's see how he likes a little Solar Radiation. _Her preparations proved to be unnecessary as a giant hand promptly swatted the Saiyan back to the ground.

"You could've done that a lot earlier you know?" A smile tugged on Stargirl's lips as she stared at Atom Smasher.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to make a dramatic entrance." The man formerly known as Nuklon sarcastically replied, regressing to his normal stature.

"Oh...shove it." Descending to the ground Stargirl greeted the man with a hug. The two savored the moment before Atom Smasher broke the embrace.

"So this is the guy that escaped STAR labs?"

"Yep."

Crossing his arms, an amused smirk formed underneath his mask. "And he was giving you trouble?" The tone he spoke with emphasized he was not at all impressed with her opponent.

Rolling her eyes in absolute annoyance, Stargirl jabbed her finger at the superhero's chest. "He's much more dangerous than he looks and besides look at what he did to Jay!" Her hand whipped over to the elder Flash who was now finally stirring from the blast that had knocked him senseless.

"Okay I'll give you that." Atom Smasher conceded. "But you've gone up against Black Adam before and this guy couldn't even lick his boots."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you fought him." Stargirl said, memories of a green energy ball running through her mind.

"I doubt it." Atom Smasher said rather smugly. "Look at how easy I put him down. He's..."

"How easily you put me down?" A chill went down Stargirl's spine as she saw Broly rise from the crater Atom Smasher's hand had made.

"I am no weakling!"

Before Atom Smasher could react he found Broly's hand wrapped tightly around his neck. Oxygen was rapidly escaping from his lungs. At this current rate he would be unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Stargirl wasn't going to allow another one of her teammates to be hurt again; not while she was could do something about it.

Positioning her rod directly on the Saiyan she prepared to fire a high dosage of of solar radiation at him. But before the energy could even stably coalesce together, she found herself leaping into the air to evade Atom Smasher. With a careless flick Broly tossed the man aside, sending him flying into a taxi which promptly exploded. With concern evident on her face, the star spangled kid rushed over to help her fallen comrade, but Broly would allow her no such convenience.

_You flies keep coming out of the woodwork. I've had enough!_

A mantis ball of energy fluctuated in Broly's palm as he directed his hand at the two heroes. His intention wasn't to kill, but to simply put them out of commission. He'd put enough power into this attack to eliminate any further interference from them. With a well aimed toss he fired it at the blonde, who was now suddenly aware of what was going on. _Crap!_

The attack detonated but not where Broly had expected it to. As the explosion from the resulting collision cleared, it revealed a rather busty woman standing in front of Stargirl.

"That attack could have done a lot of damage. You're lucky I got here in time."

Broly's eyes narrowed at the woman. These pests were becoming a thorn in his side.

"You're a real life saver Power Girl." Stargirl gushed as she thanked her golden haired savior. The Kryptonian girl had come from literally nowhere to save them.

"Don't mention it. You can can thank me_ after _I kick his ass."

Broly didn't like her tone or the way she spoke about him. These people kept seriously underestimating him. It could cost them dearly.

"You're not doing this alone PG. I owe him for tossing me into a cab." Atom Smasher growled as he stood back up. Getting tossed into vehicles was not fun.

"_No_...I've got this." With a commanding tone, Kara Zor-L silenced all arguments from her comrades. There was a reason she was the chairwoman for the JSA.

"Well you'd better handle it because he's coming right at you!"

Power Girl's attention shifted from Atom Smasher as she settled her gaze on the Saiyan rapidly charging towards her. His speed was impressive but at his current pace he would never catch her off guard. Remaining impassive, the blonde stood motionless as the partially dressed man's fist slammed into her face. The result was the complete opposite of what Broly had expected.

A smirk spread across the blonde's face as she watched the man stumble back in complete shock. Capitalizing on the opening he had created, Power Girl reciprocated his punch with one of her own. Surrounding windows shattered as Broly was knocked off his feet. His head was ringing...and why was everything suddenly so blurry? With an Earth trembling punch to the stomach, the Legendary Super Saiyan was dropped to his knees.

As his knees sank further into the ground Broly clutched his stomach. Who was this woman? How had she hurt him so dearly in a matter of seconds? Where was the power he had summoned earlier? If he could beckon it once more he could defeat her, but he had no idea how to control it. Clawing his nails into the dirt, Broly vowed to never feel this weak again.

Glancing up, a pair of steaming red eyes were the last conscious thing the Saiyan saw.

* * *

**A/N: **Broly lost pretty easily to Power Girl, but it has to be noted that he's nowhere near full power at this point. This story takes place in the **Crisis on two Earths Universe**. Though it is a movie, I will be using the comics as the basis for the characters power levels. The movie doesn't have a particularly large number of feats to use either.

As I will undoubtedly get questions about pairings; I'll just address them now. There will be no pairing with Supergirl. It's been done to death IMO. There also won't be a pairing with Wonder Woman. I don't think anyone, including myself is going to write it better than **The Princess and the Dragon**.** THE BURNING WORLD,** which appears to be headed for that pairing is also doing a good job of it.

**Please remember to review. Any feedback is better than nothing**


	3. Answers

**Written: 6/22/14-6/23/14**

**Published:6/24/14**

_Thoughts_

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"'

**Special thanks goes to:** The Dark Knight67, vegitto5890, .1656, fightingchampion, moshe30350redstar, SaiyaStyles, He Who See's, wolfey, Lord Sigfry, Scion 141, Eraser God, Guest, X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear, Esaint Dracul, Entropic Horizon, timijaf, itheone, Hyu, ThatGuy brother of OtherGuy, nightmaster000, 125V, IcanSeeTheFuture**.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**The Dark Knight67: **Thanks! How powerful will Broly be in base when he finally gets all his power back? I can't really say. But presently at this moment, he's in the same power tier as someone like Blue Beetle (Jamie Reyes). I buy into the idea that Broly's power in LSSJ form is constantly growing, so SSJ3 and SSJ4 won't really be necessary. This will most likely be a single pairing though I can see Broly venturing out lol. Saiyans, outside of the ones on Earth, didn't really care for relationships.

**Vegitto5890: **I'm not talking solely about DBZ x Justice League fics, but in general. A lot of crossovers involve her. She's one of my favorite heroine's but there are tons of other women in the DC Universe as well.

**fightingchampion: **Thanks! Yes, Broly is not at full power nor can he fully control his power. Yeah everything was pretty much Stargirl's fault lol.

**SaiyaStyles: **Superhero laws dictate that you make that assumption lol.

**Scion 141: **At the end of the previous chapter I stated that this was the **Crisis on Two Earths Universe**. However I will be using comics, both New 52 and Post Crisis for this story. Broly hasn't completely forgotten all his abilities though. He remembers how to fly for example, he just doesn't remember the latent power that dwells inside of him. In DBZ movie 10 when he was a baby his power subconsciously protected him from the destruction of planet Vegeta. He had no idea he was doing it. That's similar to what he did in the previous two chapters.

**Esaint Dracul: **I'm not sure on the pairing but it could possibly happen.

**Hyu: **Are you psychic or something? I was considering the pairings you listed. That's really weird how you thought of that lol.

**ThatGuy brother of OtherGuy:** No spoilers.

**125V: **My udpate frequency really depends on my current interest in whatever fandom I'm writing for. Currently I'm heavily interested in comics so I've been focusing most of my writing towards it. As far as Fairy Tail's Saiya-Jin I'm not sure what I'm doing with that story. I tell myself I'm going to update it but I always get sidetracked lol.

**IcanSeeTheFuture: **Goku's crying being the reason Broly was so angry makes no sense, but I just went with what was shown in the DBZ movies. It was really just a misunderstanding. From the JSA's perspective they were just assisting their teammate who was being attacked by the person they were looking for.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **____Broly with shackles on his wrists sits surrounded by darkness._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Answers**

"_Watch carefully Vegeta massacres like this only occur once a millennium."_

_The once proud Saiyan's knees sunk into the ground, his face contorted in unbelief. His gloved hands clawed at his face's skin, his mind unwilling to accept the reality of his situation. _

"_H-He's the one...the Saiyan of legend!" _

"_Indeed." The smirk on Paragus's face grew larger as he soaked in the prince's ever growing fear. It was such a stark contrast to his normal arrogant demeanor._

"_W-were doomed. There's nothing we can do!" Vegeta's head hung low as he angrily pounded his fist into the dirt. Broly was the Saiyan of legend...the most powerful warrior in existence. How could he or anyone else hope to defeat him? That fool Kakarot would surely die by his hands! _

"_I'm glad you've accepted your fate...my prince." The words were uttered with pure disgust. Vegeta's father had been responsible for the events that had led to today. "Now watch as my son Broly massacres your friends. He is the mightiest Saiyan in all existence! Hahaha!"_

-A Legend Reborn-

With a jump Broly awoke from his slumber. Every inch of his body was coated in slimy sweat, his heart beating at twice it's normal capacity. Inhaling deeply the Saiyan attempted to calm his breathing. That dream...no _nightmare_...had felt so real. Who was Vegeta? Who was that other man with the scar on his face? Why did he look and feel so familiar? What did this all mean?

Mentally scolding himself for the brief moment of weakness, Broly attempted to stand. His brows twisted in confusion as his legs unwillingly slumped back to the ground. That was not supposed to happen. Glancing down the Saiyan noticed the cause of the resistance; the shackles tied to his wrist.

What had happened? The last thing he remembered seeing was a pair of blazing red eyes. After that everything was blank, though he could distinctly feel soreness lingering throughout his body. That woman she was responsible for all this! Growling Broly recounted his encounter with the spandex clad girl and her allies.

He had tried to keep the situation peaceful, but she had forced things to escalate. He hadn't intended for things to get physical but she had forced his hand. He would've preferred to talk but pummeling her face in had been equally satisfying. But things had quickly gone south from there, and now he found himself sitting in a dark room, completely clueless to where he was.

Attempting to stand once more the Saiyan snarled as his body tumbled back to the ground. These were not regular manacles. It felt like his body was getting heavier with every attempt he made. It felt similar to when that girl had used that staff on him. He had generated energy to break free of it, but with his hands tied there wasn't much he could presently do.

He had to break free!

Forcing himself to his feet, Broly ignored the searing pain rippling throughout his body. The shackles were obviously the cause of whatever was holding him back. Gritting his teeth as he finally managed to raise the cuffs over his head, the Saiyan let out an exasperated sigh. His body's weight felt like it had quadrupled. Just what the hell was going on?

Choosing not to dwell on the thought any further the son of Paragus flexed his muscles, his veins throbbing as he attempted to break the shackles. His body's weight multiplied once again, forcing the Saiyan to his knees but it did not deter him. He continued with his valiant effort, the sound of cracking metal reaching his ears as he continued to push.

_I've almost got it! I'm nearly..._

Abruptly the lights in the once dark room turned on allowing Broly to inspect his surroundings. Ceasing his struggle against his restraints he saw that he was in a cell of some kind. There was a bed behind him along with a TV that was mounted high against the wall to his right. Directly in front of him was the entrance of the cell. He attempted to walk through it, but was sent tumbling to the ground as electricity stunned his body.

With a groan the Saiyan shook his head. Whatever had hit him certainly packed a punch. As his head rose he made eye contact with a bird-like creature that was now resting against a wall outside the cell.

"It looks like your prisoner is finally awake Batman."

- A Legend Reborn-

"I told you this was a bad idea." Glaring at Superman, Batman continued his march down the Watchtower's long corridor.

"Where else were we supposed to take him?" Clark asked with his shoulders raised.

"To one of the several prisons on Earth."

"But he's not a criminal."

Halting mid-stride the Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at Clark. "Then why did you bring him to one of our newly built holding cells?"

"He was out of control in New York but his intent wasn't to hurt anyone. He even stopped to save a man from a car wreck."

"Which he himself had caused." Bruce retorted.

"But he still stopped to help...which he didn't have to do."

"He still caused the wreck." Batman countered, unwilling to believe Clark's positive spin on the event. "And on top of that he attacked the JSA."

"That wasn't his fault Bruce, the JSA attacked him. Stargirl was the one who fired first...he just reacted to it."

"Yes he _reacted_ to it by nearly breaking Stargirl's jaw, destroying parts of New York city and roughing up three members of the JSA. That's _certainly_ justified." Batman was not buying what Clark was selling. Even if justified their prisoner had still caused unwarranted amounts of damage to the city.

"Okay I'll give you that." Clark said with a deep sigh. "But we still need to hear his side of the story. Stargirl admitted to escalating the situation by accidentally attacking him."

Responding with a grunt Batman quickened the pace of his walk, he was anxious to finally confront their prisoner. He had a slew of questions forming in his mind. Who was he? What was he? What were his intentions to the Earth? He was clearly not human, the blood samples from STAR labs had confirmed that. The genetic sample he had received from Tina McGee was unlike anything he'd ever encountered before. No known database had anything similar to it. He would have to speak to Hal about it once he returned from Oa.

Punching his access code as they arrived at the Watchtower's prison bay, Batman frowned. As much as he wanted answers he was still irritated that Clark had brought a prisoner without telling the league first. Their prisoner could be a spy, a thief, or a psychopath seeking to gain access to the Watchtower and all it's technology. The holding cells were a brand new addition to the Watchtower and had never previously been tested before. If anything malfunctioned their prisoner could potentially escape and do serious harm not only to the league but to the Earth as well.

Scowling Batman turned to the Man of Steel. "Next time we vote on it Clark."

- A Legend Reborn-

For the past several minutes Broly and his apparent jail keeper had sat in silence, their eyes never leaving one another. The thing...no _woman_ in front of the entrance was dressed in garb unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her long feathery wings were well beyond knee length. Upon further inspection what Broly initially assumed to be her face turned out to be a mask, fashioned in the shape of a hawk. Just like the previous people he had encountered she was dressed in a colorful outfit, hers consisting of green, golds and yellows. Judging from her stance and the way her giant mace kept tapping against the wall he could tell she was irritated. She was not the only one.

Broly had continued his struggle to break the shackles but to no avail. The cuffs had gotten even tighter and heavier, the blood flow in his hands nearly stopping. It angered him to no end how he was unable to break free from them. He was no weakling! Why was his power failing him once again? Everything abut his current situation frustrated him to no end. The only upside was the fact that he was actually clothed.

Gone were his black briefs, having been replaced by a pair of white pants which had a red sash. Gold, ankle length boots covered his feet. Two golden bracelets were wrapped around his biceps along with a matching gold necklace and crown on his forehead. He still lacked a shirt but he didn't care or mind, he felt more comfortable without one.

"I'm slightly impressed."

Stirring from his musings Broly focused his attention on his jail keeper who had stood up from the wall. Her wings expanded as she stretched, taking a step closer to the force field separating them.

"Nth metal is one of the most durable substances in the Universe and you nearly broke it."

Staring down at his wrists Broly frowned at his shackles. So that was what these handcuffs were made out of? The steel door at STAR labs hadn't nearly been as hard to break as these.

"You should expect nothing less from me." Broly snorted arrogantly. He was tired of people underestimating his abilities.

"Only _slightly _impressed." Hawkgirl said scowling. So much for trying to break the silence. _"_You still failed at it which doesn't count for much."

Narrowing his eyes, Broly growled at the woman. If only she knew the power he held. "If I was at full power I would have..."

Waving her hand the Thanagarian cut him off. "If wishes were fishes we'd all casts nets. You were just too weak to do it." Finishing with a smirk she inwardly chuckled as she watched the Saiyan visibly fume at her remark.

By this point Broly had once again started his struggle to break his manacles. He was determined to prove her wrong. "When I break these you'll see just how_ weak _I am."

Clutching her mace close Hawkgirl swung it in anticipation. "Bring it then!" _I could use his face to relieve some serious boredom right now._

"Hawkgirl...enough." A low gravelly voice cut in. Batman had heard enough. "I knew I shouldn't have put you on guard duty."

"Well it's nice to see you too Batman." The Thanagarian sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes underneath her mask.

"Don't mind him Hawkgirl...he's just being...himself." Superman said with a smile. "We'll take it from here. You're free to go."

Without another word Hawkgirl walked past the duo, excusing herself from the prison bay but not before flashing Broly one last coy smirk. The last thing she heard on her way out was the Saiyan sucking in his teeth.

Rubbing his temples Superman sighed as he whispered into Batman's ear."That could have gone better Bruce."

"She was antagonizing him Clark, she practically dared him to break out."

"Cut her some slack she joined the league this week and she's still pretty fresh from Thanagar, and we both know how pleasant that planet is."

Pausing, Batman gave Superman a stare before typing in the access code to Broly's cell.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that today Clark."

"Doing what?"

"Cutting people undeserved slack."

"I'm not it's just..."

Raising his index finger Batman halted the sentence that was about to follow. "When we get in there _I'll_ do most of the talking. We both know how you are with these kinds of things."

The Man of Steel opened his mouth to protest but found himself unable to argue against Batman;s logic. With a slow nod he reluctantly conceded to his partner.

"Good."

-A Legend Reborn-

Broly's eyes narrowed as he watched the two men enter his cell. He hadn't taken a moment to properly examine them until now. The shortest of the two was dressed like some sort of...bat? And the other was dressed as bright as seemingly possible. Were those underwear on top of his pants? Disregarding his situation Broly couldn't help but laugh at their outfits.

"Seriously?"

With a quizzical brow raised Batman turned to Superman. What was he laughing at? Maybe his theory about their prisoner potentially being a psychopath was correct. Brushing that thought aside Bruce locked the door behind them. It was highly unlikely that anything would happen, especially with Superman here, but if it did their guest would not be escaping.

"Who are you?" Batman's voice grew gruffer as he glared at his prisoner. It was time for some long awaited answers.

"What makes you think I'll answer any of your questions? I've done nothing wrong but here I am tied up. I''m better off not speaking to you imbeciles."

Batman's glare hardened. He was in no position to be speaking like this. If he ever hoped to get out of those shackles he would talk..._now_. Lowering down to his knee Batman decided to get a little more personal with Broly.

"You see those shackles they're..."

"Nth metal. That 'Hawkgirl' as you called her already told me."

Frowning Batman made note to speak with Hawkgirl later. That was one card off the table.

"But did she tell you specifically how those shackles operate?"

With a quick head shake Broly replied "No."

"They amplify gravity. I got that idea after hearing your about your fight with Stargirl. The shackles are keyed into a person's body. They amplify gravity based on how much a person's body can withstand without killing them. At worse a person will pass out if they exert themselves too much trying to move in them." Examining the handcuffs Batman's eyes squinted as he saw the number flashing in them. "Currently your body is withstanding..."

"1,000 times the Earth's gravity." Superman said, finishing Bruce's sentence. The Kryptonian couldn't help but whistle at the impressive number.

Batman's reaction was in stark contrast to his. How was that possible? Before he had come to the prison bay the computer monitoring their prisoner only had him clocked at 500 times the Earth's gravity. The computer wasn't malfunctioning so what was the case? Batman's eyes expanded in horror as he came to a realization...he was growing stronger! Visibly he remained impassive but inwardly the alarms were ringing in his head.

"1,500, 2,000, 2,500..." Batman's eyes bulged as the numbers kept skyrocketing. Was there no limit to what he could withstand? Deciding he'd seen enough the Dark Knight rose back to his feet. He would have to discuss this with the league immediately.

"Superman we're done here."

Blinking in confusion the Kryptonian squinted his eyes to see if he had heard correctly. "But we didn't get any answers. He didn't even respond to your questions."

"Superman we're _done here_." The Man of Steel ceased arguing was he heard Bruce's tone. He knew from experience and a long friendship what that tone entailed. Something was wrong.

Releasing the force-field Superman and Batman left the cell leaving a very confused Broly behind them.

-A Legend Reborn-

**Hours late in the Conference Hall**

"Why did Batman call us here? He sounded so urgent." Wonder Woman asked as her nails lightly tapped against the metal table.

"I was dealing with a couple of grade a baddies when Bats called. If I wasn't the fastest man alive I wouldn't have made it in time."

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl simultaneously rolled their eyes at the Flash. The Thanagarian hadn't known the speedster for very long but he always found a way to bring up his speed.

"I'm most curious too. I nearly broke my cover as a detective to rush back here." Martian Manhunter added, impatience beginning to eat at his core as well.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it was important right? Batman never does anything without a reason." Black Canary stated. Along with Hawkgirl she was a new addition to the team's main roster. Being a reserve member had been alright but being a full member blew that out of the water.

"Has anyone seen Hal?" Diana asked as she glanced around the spacious room, failing to spot their sector's Lantern.

"He's still on business with Oa... you know how those Guardians can be."

Wonder Woman sighed and nodded. She'd only had brief encounters with the blue lawmen, but they'd always been far from pleasant.

"When is he going to get here? This time could be spent doing something _productive_...like training" Hawkgirl fumed as she folded her arms over her breast. She didn't know why she was here in the first place. She was a brand new member, she had no idea how these meetings worked.

As if on the cue the door to the conference hall opened revealing Superman and Batman.

"Well speak of the devil...or rather the Bat." Propping up from his chair Wally dashed over to greet the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel.

"We can save the pleasantries for later Flash we have business to attend to."

"Hard nose as always." Flash grumbled as he dashed back over to his seat.

Taking his seat at the table Batman glanced around, his head nod acting as a form of greeting towards them.

"Now you're probably wondering why I've called this meeting."

"You can say that again." Shayera mumbled from the other side of the table.

Shooting her a quick glare Batman continued. "_Anyways..._like I was saying I called this meeting to discuss our _guest_ at the Watchtower."

"Oh you mean the guy Power Girl beat up." Flash answered, nearly chuckling at how easily Superman's cousin had done it.

"Yes him. I've made a startling discovery about him."

"What is it Bruce?" Diana asked, rarely having heard the Dark Knight speak in such a concerned tone.

"It's easier if I just show you."

Leaning over the table Bruce pressed the button at the center of the table causing a large hologram to appear. Murmuring was heard around the table as the league examined what the image was. Superman was the first to recognize and speak what it was.

"It's DNA?" The Man of Steel asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yes. It's our prisoners DNA."

"As interesting as it looks; what concern is it to any of us Batman?" J'onn asked, wondering how any of this was related to them.

"Yeah Bats I'm not seeing the issue here." Wally added, spinning in his chair trying to relieve some of his boredom.

With a sigh Batman inhaled deeply. It would be better to just explain everything.

"Earlier today I received blood samples of our guests blood from STAR labs. They had suspicions he was an alien and upon further examination I confirmed that he was. The Nth metal shackles we placed on him were supposed to amplify his personal gravity based on a his strength. Before I left to personally visit him my computer had the gravity clocked at 500 times Earth's gravity."

"So? Superman could probably handle at least a million." Hawkgirl retorted, not particularly impressed by the feat.

Ignoring the comment Batman continued. "But that's not all. By the time Clark and I arrived at his cell the gravity on the cuffs had increased to 1,000 and continued to climb during our duration there."

It was then that a light bulb went off in the collective minds of the league. Hawkgirl knew first hand about Nth metal, her people were masters at using it. Nth metal had anti-gravitational properties. It had been Batman's idea to reverse them and to mold the metal into a pair of handcuffs. If the prisoner's gravity kept increasing it only meant one thing...he was growing stronger!

"He's becoming more powerful!" Hawkgirl shouted, voicing the collective thoughts of the league.

"He is." Batman said with an affirmative nod. "After my encounter with him I had a sample of his blood sent to our friend the Atom. After thoroughly examining it he sent me the results and this is what they are."

Clicking the remote on his utility belt a stream of information appeared on the hologram.

"Not only his power growing but according to this his cells grow stronger every time he is injured. This also explains why he recovered so quickly from falling out of the sky and being beaten up by Power Girl. He has an increased healing ability."

"So in theory his power could potentially be limitless?" Black Canary asked, finally speaking up after having remained silent.

"Yes...in theory he could. He could grow to be more powerful than everyone seated at this table. He's already more powerful than some of us.

"Do you know the rate at which his power increases? Or by how much it increases?" J'onn asked raising his own concerns. He had initially been against having a prison bay but this new found information was forcing him to reevaluate his position.

"No that information is unknown to us. We still don't know his name, his intent, or why he even came to the Earth in the first place."

Rubbing her chin Diana mused over everything. "Maybe I can use my lasso to force the answers out of him."

"No force Diana, I believe he's had enough of that." Superman said folding his arms across his chest. "He also has no reason to trust us either."

"Why would we need a criminals trust to use my lasso in the first place?"

"We don't know if he's one for certain. Based on the reports the JSA gave us it was their fault for what occurred in New York...not his."

"But what of the damage done to STAR labs or the damage caused by sudden appearance in New York?"

Sighing Superman slumped his shoulders. This was the same exact conversation he had with Bruce hours ago. "I can't answer those questions Diana, but I believe we need to hear his side of the story. Until now no one's tried to do that. Force would only make him angry which is something we don't need."

"I must agree with Superman here Wonder Woman." J'onn cut in, adding his own opinion to the debate. "I know how it is to be judged without giving a chance to be spoken for. As an ambassador for Themyscira surely you understand this Diana? We cannot force everyone to comply with us."

Frowning, Wonder Woman realized the error in her judgment. Her teammates were right. Using her lasso on their prisoner might work short term but in the long run it would ultimately hurt them. The league didn't need to create an enemy out of someone who's intent they truly didn't know.

Glancing back up she eyed her comrades. "So what do you suggest then?"

"A more diplomatic approach. Someone needs to talk to him."

"Oh pick me...pick me! I'm great at this stuff." Flash yelled as he excitedly waved his hands in the air. Conversing with people was one of his many talents.

"No he needs someone who will get the tough answers out of him."

"What about you Bruce?" Diana asked motioning to the Dark Knight who was now pacing the room. "You're the best at these kinds of things."

"No. I already tried and failed, besides we're not attempting to do this through force like you all said."

"Then who?" Black Canary questioned. She believed there were other leaguers better equipped for this, but if called upon she would carry out her duty.

Rubbing his chin Batman halted his pacing. "Shayera."

"What?!" Hawkgirl nearly choked at the mention of her name. "But you said you should have put someone else on guard duty."

"Yes I should have, but you are the only person I know for a fact who can get him to talk. You already did it earlier."

"Yeah by getting him angry."

"But you still did it." Batman retorted. "The only thing we need you to do this time is be less volatile."

With an incredulous look Shayera turned to face the rest of her teammates. "When have I ever been volatile?"

The Flash's lips quickly flapped open to speak but were blocked by Diana's hand. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep that sentence to yourself Wally." Eying the Thanagarian's rather large mace Flash quickly made a wise decision.

Standing up from his chair Superman glanced at the rest of his teammates. A decision needed to be made now. "So it's settled then Shayera will speak to him?"

A wave of head nods followed along with a yes that was uttered by everyone but Hawkgirl.

"Yay me."

-A Legend Reborn-

"Stupid Batman. Stupid teammates." Mumbling under her breath the redhead cursed her teammates  
"I don't get paid enough for this crap." Pausing, she placed a thoughtful hand on her chin. "I don't get paid at all actually."

Sighing at her situation Hawkgirl took a seat in front of her esteemed guest; Broly. The league had forced her to talk to him, much to her annoyance. He had been equally annoyed once he'd seen her again, his anger fuming once more at the reminder of being called weak. Initially he had refused to speak to her much to her joy. She was about to turn the corner and leave when Batman buzzed in her ear telling her to go back.

Sometimes she really couldn't stand that man.

Begrudgingly she had marched back over to his cell to once again engage in the pleasantries of speaking with him. It was like talking to a brick wall. All he did was stare at her, but not in the lustful way several men on Earth did. Heck she might have preferred if he did do that. But instead it was a I'm-plotting-something-devious-against-you type of stare.

Every attempt she made to speak with him resulted in nothing. At one point she had considered just going in the cell and hitting him until he talked. But that was until she had heard his stomach growl, and what an earth rumbling growl it had been. No one in the league had checked to see if he had eaten when he'd arrived, and based of the ever increasing growls he was seriously malnourished.

It was in that moment that Shayera gained the upper hand.

In exchange for food he would answer hers and the leagues questions. The man reluctantly had to agree. He wanted to say no but his stomach forced him to say yes. Hawkgirl of course never planned to starve him if he refused her offer, she was going to feed him regardless. But he didn't have to know that. Deception, it was one of the many things she had learned during her time as a lieutenant in Thanagars military.

Now, here they sat in the empty cafeteria glaring at one another with mountain piles of food separating them.

"You're seriously going to eat all this? I doubt even the Flash eats this much."

"Who?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shayera palmed her forehead. Of course he didn't know who the Flash was...he barely knew anything. "Never mind just hurry up and eat."

Scowling, the Saiyan lifted his arms from underneath the table, showing his shackles to her. "As you can see my hands are busy at the moment. You're just going to have to feed me."Broly took great pleasure in watching the woman's facial expressions twist from confused, to shocked and everything in between.

Rising from her chair Shayera angrily slammed her palm against the table."No way in hell am I doing that! I already clothed you...now I have to feed you? I'm not your parent."

Ignoring everything else the redhead had said, Broly's mind lingered on one aspect of her sentence."Wait...you're the one who put clothes on me?"

"Yes...where did you think they came from? The sky?" Settling back into her seat Hawkgirl flapped her wings, hoping to relieve her tension. "Those were the clothes you were wearing before you arrived at STAR labs. We had to get you a new pair of pants though...your old one's were completely tattered."

"Thank You."

"Huh?" Leaning forward in her chair Shayera drew closer to make sure she was hearing right.

"I said thank you." The Saiyan repeated speaking louder. "My memory before all of this is completely blank, but at least my clothes connect me in someway to who I really am."

_He doesn't remember who he is_. Making note of that for later Hawkgirl leaned back against her chair. "You're welcome. I never thought I'd hear those words from come out of _your_ mouth. Maybe you're not as bad as..."

**ALERT! ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL HAVE BREACHED THE WATCHTOWER!**

Quickly grabbing her mace Shayera hopped to her feet, the sounds of the blaring alarm becoming nearly deafening.

"What's going on?" The Saiyan shouted as his ears whimpered in pain from the decibels of noise.

"Someone's broken into the Watchtower!"

* * *

**A/N: **Can you guess who broke in?

**Remember to review please. Any feedback is better than nothing.**


	4. Attack on the Watchtower I

**Written: 6/30-7/1/14**

**Published: 7/1/14**

_Thoughts_

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"'

**Special thanks goes to:** ThatGuy brother of OtherGuy, fightingchampion, X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear, Guest, nightmaster000, moshe30350redstar, Scion 141, Hyu, The Dark Knight67, Codecrash, ThatGuy, CreedmasterNeo, Shakeru, Entropic Horizon, Esaint Dracul, GuardianOfTheUniverse, timijaf, Dr. Evans.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Scion 141: **It would've probably taken me less time to write the previous chapter but I was just being lazy lol.

**Hyu: **More names I never thought of. I don't think I've ever seen Dr. Hoshi mentioned in a crossover story. At full power Blue Beetle's armor was created to fight the Green Lanterns and can pretty much adapt to anything. At full power he could potentially destroy a planet, but he's pretty inexperienced. In an interview Akira Toriyama was the person who stated Saiyans didn't really care for relationships, not of the parental or familiar kind. I don't think it's that great of a stretch to say Saiyans were pretty free sexually especially with how Saiyan society was.

**The Dark Knight67: **Thanks, but a harem's not going to happen, I don't see the value or purpose of one. There won't be any forms besides SSJ and LSSJ.

**ThatGuy: **He's Mid-Tier though at full power he could be top tier.

**itheone: **Broly will interact more will the league in future chapters.

**Shakeru: **Thanks! That pairing could happen but I'm not sold on one yet. Speaking of crossovers are you going to update yours anytime soon?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Hawkgirl and Broly stand back to back ready to strike their attackers lingering in the shadows. _

**Chapter 4: Attack on the Watchtower I  
**

* * *

**Watchtower Lounge**

Silently two similarly dressed figures crept through the Watchtower's lounge. Moving lightly on their feet, the pair nimbly trekked across the gigantic room. The sheer size of it was breathtaking. The room was brightly decorated, each wall bearing the insignia of the league's respective members. A humungous, easily one hundred inch TV sat in the dead center of the room surrounded by equally large couches and tables. From a rough count there were at least thirty sofas, ten tables and twenty chairs. Whoever had put this all together was definitely not lacking in funds.

Halting as she neared the exit, Ravager turned to her father who was solicitously scanning the nearby corridor. Secured of it's safety Deathstroke continued his tread, stepping into the loudly beeping hallway.

"Daddy why did you take this mission? This is high risk..even for us."

A thin smile formed under Slade's mask as he rotated to face his daughter. There was only one reason he took on any mission. "Money."

"I _know _that Daddy." Rose said, huffing in slight annoyance at the obvious answer. "But there are far too many variables on this mission that are uncounted for. We don't even know which Justice League members are on the Watchtower right now."

"Which is why I've prepared for them all."

Ravager's sole eyes expanded at the remark. "You prepared for every single member of the Justice League?" Her father's planning and strategies with prep were the things of legend. But even with forehand knowledge, how would they handle the likes of Superman?

"Yes every single last one of them." Slade said rather smugly as he spun back to once again face his daughter. "Is there something wrong Rose? You seem to be doubting my skills."

"N-No Daddy." Ravager quickly responded, doing her best to keep composed under her father's stern gaze. "I just doubt the skills of our teammates for this mission."

"You shouldn't. I personally selected every single one of them."

-A Legend Reborn-

**Watchtower Observation Deck**

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

The woman in question simply grunted in response to Livewire's question.

Folding her arms, the former shock jock rolled her eyes in annoyance. "_Great _I just had to get paired up with the person who has the personality of a cardboard box!"

Coming to an abrupt halt Duchess turned to her partner. She had heard more than enough babbling from this idiot. "If you open your mouth one more time you'll find my fist buried in your throat." Denting a nearby wall, the six foot two brunette demonstrated just how she would do it.

For once the former radio host had absolutely nothing to say. The hole in the wall was massive. Easily twice the size of her her head. But as impressive as it was, it wouldn't phase someone who was made of pure energy.

Cupping her hands together the electrical based villain brought them to her cheeks. Her eyes forming faux hearts as she batted her lashes. "Aww finally some spunk out you and quite _kinky _too." She added with a quick wink.

Gritting her teeth, the tall woman in military cargo pants decided to ignore the remark. She could pound her face in _after_ this mission was completed.

"You know what to do once we get there right?"

With a look of absolute boredom on her face Livewire responded. "Yeah Yeah..shut down all the power, go through all their info and all that jazz." She said, ending her sentence with a dismissive hand wave.

Pivoting on her heel Duchess turned once again to face her partner for this assignment. Her steely metallic eyes narrowed as her finger settled on Livewire's chest. This was no time for joking. The repercussions for failure were deadly. "You'd better because if you mess up we're both dead."

-A Legend Reborn-

**Watchtower Medical Bay**

"Why'd I have to get stuck with a kid?" Rubbing his forehead Deadshot attempted to soothe his irritation at this situation. Everyone else had gotten useful partners but here he was stuck with some emo looking, goth of a teenager.

"You know I can hear you right?" A large tick mark was beginning to form on Black Alice's forehead. Deathstroke had hand picked her for a specific reason.

"I know...I just don't care." The world's greatest marksman had a hard time believing some teenager would be useful on a mission like this. She couldn't even legally drink yet for God's sake!

"Is my age really such an issue for you Deadshot?" She questioned with brows raised." I didn't think a big-shot assassin like yourself would care about something so trivial." Her fingers making sarcastic air quotes at the words big-shot assassin.

"I don't. I just prefer my teammates to be out of diapers."

The pace of Black Alice's walk slowed as she rolled around to her teammate. "Do you know why I ended up at Belle Reeve?"

Shrugging his shoulder's, The Greatest Sniper on Earth shook his head from side to side. "No."

"I killed over 100 drug dealers in return for what their product did to my mom." Lori Zechlin's eyes darkened as she recounted her mother's death. She had been a drug addict. Every pill, every pound, every ounce she had been sold slowly killed her. She would've slaughtered every single last one of them if he Birds of Prey hadn't stopped her. **[1]**

Underneath his metallic mask a look of great shock crossed Deadshot's face. He would've never guessed it judging from her appearance. He wouldn't let it show though.

"You're still a _kid_." Floyd replied, emphasizing her youth which in turn caused the teen to frown. "But maybe you're not _so _useless after all."

-A Legend Reborn-

**Watchtower Cafeteria **

"The powers gone out."

"What an astute observation." Hawkgirl sarcastically replied as she fastened her grip on her mace. She was glad that the vexatious alarm was off, but she could do without the complete darkness that now filled the room.

The Saiyan snarled but largely ignored her response, instead choosing to peer into darkness which seemed to be getting more opaque by the second. "You fools can't even keep this prison secure?"

"Prison?" Shayera mumbled to herself. What gave him that impression? _Wait did he just call me a fool?_

"Are there other prisoners in this facility?"

Shaking her head Hawkgirl decided to let the last comment slide. She needed to clear his confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? The Watchtower is a space satellite...not a prison."

"Wait we're in space?" Broly's voice rose slightly in surprise. But what was more startling was the fact that this wasn't a jail. _Why have they imprisoned me then? _"Then why am I in shackles?"

"You'll have to ask Batman that question."

"Batman..." Broly mused to himself. If memory served him well his darkly dressed visitor bore that same exact name. So he was the one responsible for his imprisonment? He would make sure to have some _choice _words with him later.

"Damn it when the hell are those back up generators going to kick in?" Shayera angrily yelled as she accidentally bumped into a table.

"Little birdy afraid of the dark?" The son of Paragus cackled as he heard the table tumble over, smashing into the ground with a loud clang.

"Oh..once these lights turn on I'm so going to kick your ass!" Hawkgirl threatened. Her throat nearly growing coarse from her screeching. She despised nicknames of any kind especially ones that were meant as insults.

Though she was unable to see it through the thick darkness, Broly flashed the Thanagarian a cocky smirk. "Bring it! Even _with _my hands tied I'll still pummel you into the ground."

Taking one step forward, Hawkgirl's mace crackled with electricity as she pointed it at her would be foe. "Forget waiting we can do this now. I've been feeling tense lately and your face would make a good..."

"Hawkgirl are you there?"

Before the Thanagarian could even take a swing Batman buzzed through her communicator. With an exasperated sigh Shayera withdrew her mace, lowering it back to her side.

"Yes Batman I'm here." She responded as she gently tapped the button in her ear.

"Someone's broken into the Watchtower." Suppressing the urge to make a very snarky comment about stating the obvious, Hawkgirl let Batman continue. "Rather it wasn't a someone but a group of people."

Shayera's mind was racing with a multitude of question. Who were they? What did they want? How had they gotten to the Watchtower in the first place? The teleporters could only be used by Justice League members and were accessed only by fingerprints. It was highly unlikely they had arrived through them. Hacking into the system was improbable as well. Batman's security system was impenetrable or so she thought.

"Do we know who they are?"

"No our camera systems were put on a continuous loop once they arrived" Hawkgirl could hear the anger brimming in Bruce's words. Since the Watchtower's last breach over a year ago he doubled it's security. For the first line of defense to go down so easily infuriated him to no end. Not only had they broken in, but they had completely shut down the Watchtower as well.

"So we've got nothing then?" Shayera asked with her arms crossed in annoyance. They were literally and figuratively in the dark now.

"No I did manage to get the sounds of their voices before the Watchtower was shut down." Shayera could hear teeth grating on the other line; Batman was definitely pissed about that.

"And?"

"So far I've only been able to match one set of the vocals I received, but one of our intruders is Deathstroke."

Hawkgirl nearly dropped her mace at the mention of his name. Though she hadn't been on Earth for very long, Shayera had made it her business to read about the planet's various criminals. Slade Wilson was one of, if not the best assassins on Earth. The former army Lieutenant was one of the most dangerous people listed in Batman's databanks. She hadn't understood why until she'd read his illustrious file.

"Be on the lookout for him. I have a feeling his presence on the Watchtower has something to do with our prisoner." Glancing over to the Saiyan, Shayera frowned. Of course it had something to do with him. He was proving to be more trouble than he was worth.

"You, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Superman and myself are the only League members currently aboard the satellite. With the Watchtower completely shutdown we have no access to the teleporters so we're on our own. I've already spoken to the rest of the League and we're planning to convene at your location to figure out just what exactly is going on."

"Great more bonding time with him." Hawkgirl mumbled under her breath. _This day just keeps on getting better._

-A Legend Reborn-

Pressing the flashlight on his utility belt, Batman stepped into the dark hallway. For the second time in under two years his Watchtower had been breached. Even with all the added security measures, the scrupulous additions, he had failed to keep the satellite safe. The first time was somewhat understandable. The Justice League's counterparts, from the world Batman had coined as Earth-3, had teleported there. But Slade accessing the Watchtower made no sense what so ever.

The man nicknamed as the terminator had no access to teleportation devices, nor did he posses a spaceship. Using the Watchtower's teleporters was also out of the question. That meant whoever else was in cahoots with him had the means to access the Watchtower. The thought that someone could trespass his property so easily both disturbed and enraged him. After this ordeal was over he would make sure to quadruple the Watchtower's security. This would never happen again.

As he continued the brisk pace of his walk, the Dark Knight turned into another hallway. Even with the power cut off Batman knew exactly where he was going. He had memorized the Watchtower's entire layout, after all he was the one who had built it. As he neared the exit of another corridor he paused as he heard the sound of footsteps. He quickly turned off his flashlight, but not before examining his surroundings.

He was near the gymnasium. When he had spoken to the league he had been told of their various locations. No one had stated that they were by here. That meant whoever was approaching was one of the trespassers. Arming himself with a Batarang, the Dark Knight leaned closer against the wall preparing himself for anything that might be coming.

As the sound of the footsteps got louder, Batman realized it wasn't just one person. Another set of heavy footsteps were weighing against the steel floor. With only seconds to act the Dark Knight recognized that a decision needed to be made. He could either get the jump on them, or he could wait until they finally approached him. He chose the former.

Springing up from the wall Batman dashed into the hallway, sending Batarangs flying everywhere. Several grunts were heard as the sound of slicing metal reached his ears. From his estimations whoever was there had unfortunately managed to dodge them. Pressing his flashlight once more, Batman's eyes widened as he saw the duo creeping towards him.

"Deathstroke and Ravager?!"

"How nice it is to see you too Batman."

-A Legend Reborn-

**Watchtower Teleporter Room**

Scanning the walls of the teleporter room, Superman floated to a stop. So far his sweep of the Watchtower had come up with nothing. Whoever had snuck on board had been extremely careful about their movements thus far. When Batman had informed him that that Deathstroke was one of the people behind this, the Man of Steel had been taken by surprise. Slade was assassin, and if he was here it meant he had been contracted to kill someone. The question was who?

Surveying the room one final time Superman headed for the door. As skilled as Deathstroke was even he couldn't have done this alone. Whoever he was working with had to be incredibly skilled. They had managed to completely shut down the Watchtower, not even the back up generator's were working. Luckily the core that upheld the satellite in space was not based on electricity.

As the Man of Steel levitated into the hallway, he heard a pair of unfamiliar voices.

"One of our objectives is secure. Now we just need to find that guy who broke out of STAR labs."

Superman's eyes widened at the remark. So they were after Broly! But why?

"It would be helpful if we had a map of this place. Livewire could have at least waited a while before shutting the power down."

Superman's eyebrows were now fully raised. Livewire was aboard the Watchtower too? She was supposed to be in Belle Reeve. What was she doing working with Deathstroke? Descending to the ground, the Man of Steel ventured to answer the questions plaguing his mind. Using his heat vision to illuminate the darkness he landed directly in front of the unwelcomed guests. His eyes expanded once more as he saw Deadshot and an unfamiliar teenage girl.

"Halt what you're doing immediately!" Superman ordered in his most commanding tone.

Deadshot's arm quickly rose, aiming the gun on his wrist at the Man of Steel. Shifting his gaze over to his partner he sent her a nervous stare. "Kid if you have any powers, now would be the time to use them."

-A Legend Reborn-

"Hera it's dark!" Wonder Woman attempted to keep her focus as she wandered aimlessly though the Watchtower's hallway. Princess Diana feared nothing, but she was not particularly fond of the dark.

Accidentally bumping into a nearby wall the Themysciran ambassador scowled. She had been waddling through the dark for last ten minutes. She had been in the midst of a training session when suddenly all the power had gone out. Instantly, she knew something was wrong when Batman had pinged in her communicator. Intruders on the Watchtower he had said through clenched teeth. Though he often didn't show it, Bruce was a very proud man.

Someone breaking into the Watchtower was equate to someone breaking into his home. Batman took extreme pride in his creation and rightfully so. The Watchtower was arguably the most advanced piece of technology that humans had ever built. Bruce of course had received help from the league's various members in assembling it, but for the most part it was his creation. Diana hadn't been there the first time the Watchtower had been breached, but she was determined to make these new intruders pay.

Fed up with her near tumbles in the dark, Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso, using it to guide her through the shadows. She recognized this part of the Watchtower, she was near the monitor room. She was about to turn into the next hallway when she heard a pair of voices arguing from the room.

"Hurry up we don't have time, we're on a strict schedule Livewire."

"Geez relax, what's the worse that hag can do to us anyway?"

Turning away from the computer Duchess glared down at the former shock jock. Her full height was on display as she angrily jabbed the electrical villain's chest.

"The worse she can do?" Duchess repeated, unable to believe Livewire's absolute stupidity. "Do you seriously think those threats she made to us before this mission were a joke?"

"Nope." Livewire said with a careless shrug of her shoulders. "She can do whatever she wants with you but I'm made of pure energy; what can harm me?"

"Superman obviously can."

A growl escaped Livewire's mouth as her hands sizzled with electricity. "That boy scout got lucky, the next time I see him I'll..."

"You'll do nothing."

The duo's arguing ceased as they turned their attentions to the door, noticing a very annoyed Wonder Woman standing in front of it.

Without another word Duchess scooped her very large gun from the floor, and fired it at Themysciran Princess.

-A Legend Reborn-

"So Batman and the others still haven't arrived yet?"

Frowning in response to the question, Shayera shook her head from side to side. "No. I'm beginning to get a little worried too."

"Maybe they ran into Watchtowers intruders." Black Canary pondered as she rubbed her chin.

"That is a possibility especially with Slade here." Dinah frowned at the mention of his name. She had encountered him before, during her days working with the birds of Birds of Prey. He had nearly suffocated her to keep her from using her Canary cry.

Resting her palm on the table, Black Canary stood up. "We should go find them then! We don't know what kind of trouble they might be in, especially if they're other people working with him."

"As much as I'd love to...I can't. Batman ordered me to stay put and watch _him_." An exasperated sigh followed Shayera's words as she pointed to Broly, who was seated on the left of Black Canary.

Sitting back down Black Canary slumped in her seat. She let out a steam of air as she blew a loose end from her face. She was beginning to get impatient. She didn't enjoy being in the dark both literally and figuratively. She hoped the rest of the league would arrive soon.

Leaning forward in her chair, the blonde attempted to find more info about their prisoner.

"So how's the talking going?"

"Just wonderful." Hawkgirl's words oozed with sarcasm. The forced smile on her face slightly creeped out Black Canary.

Turning over to Broly who had remained silent throughout the duration of the conversation, she examined the Saiyan. This was her first time seeing him in person. He was certainly as tall as he'd been described. "He can't be that bad Shayera."

"Can't be that bad?!" The Thanagarian repeated, leaning forward in her chair. "He's cocky, he's hot headed and he always has something smart to say." Hawkgirl said as she counted her fingers. Sure he had thanked her for clothing him, but other than that there hadn't been a single bright spot to speak of.

Laughter broke out as Dinah couldn't contain her reaction to Shayera's words. "So basically he's like you?"

Hawkgirl's mouth hang open, stunned that Black Canary could even make a comparison between the two of them. _Sure _she was a little snarky at times. She could be a _little_ hot headed as well, but there was _no_ way he was like her.

"Dinah are you sure you weren't attacked on the way here? Something obviously hit you hard enough to scramble your..."

Shayera's sentence was left hanging as Superman slammed through a nearby wall. Quickly, the two league members jumped to their feet, dashing over to the Man of Steel.

"Superman are you alright?" Black Canary asked in a concerned tone. The Kryptonian certainly looked worse for wear. He was bleeding and there was actually a scar on chest!

"Who did this to you?" Hawkgirl's mace sparked to life as she helped lift the Son of El to his feet. Deathstroke was dangerous but even he couldn't do something like this to the Man of Steel.

Groggily shaking his head Superman pointed at the hole he had inadvertently created. "They did."

The two heroine's eyes widened as they watched Deadshot and an unfamiliar girl step through the hole.

"Is that Mary Marvel?"

Black Canary's eyes narrowed as she examined the girl. She had the strangest feeling she had encountered her before. She looked very familiar. As her eyes lingered on her face, her brows jumped in recognition of who the girl was.

"No, that's Black Alice!"

"Who?" Hawkgirl asked as she turned over to Dinah.

"I fought her during my days as a member of the Birds of Prey. She has the power to temporarily borrow any magical being's power. I'm guessing she's using Captain Marvel's power right now."

Glancing down at his chest, Superman put two and two together. _So that's why she was able to hurt me; she's using magic! _

"How long can she borrow those powers?" Superman had been fighting her for at least five minutes now. He was hoping her power would wear out soon.

"I'm not sure." Black Canary said frowning. "But we need to act fast before...argh!" Dinah's sentence came to an abrupt halt as a bullet struck her shoulder.

"You talk too much."

Charging ahead Deadshot proceeded fire several rounds of bullets. Hawkgirl's mace managed to deflect most of the ammunition, as Superman stepped in front of Dinah to protect her from any ricochet's. Meanwhile the Legendary Super Saiyan simply stood there, watching as each bullet harmlessly bounced off his body. The flurry of gun fire finally came to an end as the marksmen finally ran out of bullets.

"Shit." Floyd cursed to himself as he realized the situation he was now in. Superman's pupil's glowed red, the anger clear on his face as he took a step forward.

"Hawkgirl get Black Canary somewhere safe while I take care of this!" Superman's tone was as affirmative as it had ever been. There was no room for arguing as Shayera dashed off with Black Canary in her arms.

"I've had just about enough of you and that stupid gun." Focusing his gaze on the assassin's gun, Superman's eyes began to burn even more intensely.

"Alice I could use some help here!"

Before Superman's heat vision could even fire, he found himself being flung back into the nearest table. Black Alice's hand coiled tightly around the Man of Steel's neck. A smirk settled onto the teenager's face as she uttered the words "Shazam!"

Aurulent lightning was called down, briefly illuminating the room in it's glow as it rained down on Superman. A coarse scream could be heard as the Man of Steel voiced his agony. He had felt this power before. It wasn't Captain Marvel's thunder...it was Black Adam's! As her lips quivered to call down another flurry of lightening, Hawkgirl's mace interrupted her call. The teenager was sent flying back, slamming into the wall and creating another massive hole.

"You don't know how good that felt."

Turning her gaze to Deadshot, the Thanagarian electrified her mace. She was going to thoroughly enjoy this. But before she could even begin to swing, a blast of electricity struck her from behind causing her to drop the mace.

"Such pretty wings; I'm going to enjoy ripping them off." With a gleeful smile Livewire appeared at the center of the room. "Ooh lookie the boy scout's here too." Her smile instantly twisted into a frown as she crossed gazes with her arch-nemesis.

"Livewire!" Livewire, Deadshot and Deathstroke? Just what the heck was going on? Were all the villains teaming up? "What are you doing here?"

"What a gal can't pay the man who ruined her life a visit?" Superman was to blame for the freak accident that gifted her with powers. At first she had loved it, having the abilities so many people dreamed of. But the realization that she would never be normal again had dawned on her. She couldn't even touch water without short circuiting!

"What happened in Metropolis wasn't my fault. I did my best to save you Leslie."

"Don't ever call me by that name!" Nearby technology exploded as Livewire screamed. "She's dead. The only thing that remains is Livewire thanks to you."

"Livewire it wasn't..."

"Save it Superman...you're about to get...fried?" The energy sizzling in Livewire's hands fizzled as the door to the cafeteria was blown off it's hinges. Stepping from behind the small explosion was Duchess, who looked absolutely murderous.

"You stupid bitch!" Lugging her heavy gun onto her shoulders, she pointed it at the former shock jock. "How could you leave me to fight Wonder Woman by myself?"

Tossing her hands into the air, Livewire gave a careless shrug. "You kept threatening me with all that supposed power, so I figured why not just let you fight her yourself."

Squeezing the trigger, Duchess prepared to fire. "Screw our orders; you more than deserve this!"

"You should turn around before you think about firing." Duchess's gun lowered as she pivoted to face whatever Broly was pointing at. A hard lump formed in her throat as she came face to face with a highly pissed off Amazonian. Before she could even react she was sent soaring through air, finally stopping as she slammed into Livewire. With a thump and a pair of heavy groans, the two villainesses crashed into one another.

"The nerve of her." Diana mumbled to herself as she rotated her wrist. Wonder Woman had been shocked when Livewire had abruptly ran away during their battle. There truly was no honor among thieves, or rather villains. She held the advantage against Duchess until she'd been hit by her gun. Whatever that weapon was; it was not of Earthly origin.

Dashing over to her to her comrade's, Wonder Woman helped assist them to their feet.

"Hawkgirl are you alright?" With a slow head nod the Thanagarian responded. She felt like she had been hit by train.

"Superman what of you? Are you ok?"

Placing his hand on the Amazonian's shoulder Superman responded with a smile. "I'm fine Diana, but magic is definitely not my friend."

"Good to hear Kal." Diana said, reciprocating the Man of Steel's smile. "And our prisoner, is he unharmed?" She asked as she turned to Shayera.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Shayera said, motioning over to the Saiyan who was still trying to piece together what the heck was going on.

"I'm fine." Broly answered with a scowl. He did not like being referred to as a detainee.

"Good." Wonder Woman replied moving on. "Now what do we do about..."

"Nobody move!"

The room's occupants immediately shifted their attention to the new voice. A collective gasp escaped the league's lungs as they saw Batman at the door with a sword to his throat.

"We can either do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. You're choice Justice League."

Letting out a guttural growl, Diana's eyes tensed as she saw who was holding the sword.

"Deathstroke."

* * *

**A/N: **Everyone who guessed Deathstroke as the villain was correct. I could have given you guys more hints though lol. Duchess is not an OC, she is a very obscure character though. This chapter was a real pain to write. I think I'm seeing the onset of writer's block. Anyways, happy early birthday to myself! After today I will no longer a teenager. Gosh I feel old now :/

**[1]: **I changed Black Alice's origin a bit. Originally she got stopped before she could kill any drug dealers, but in this story she killed her original targets and several more of them.

**Remember to review please. Any feedback is better than nothing.**


End file.
